Be My Last
by xxmariecullenxx
Summary: Ela pensava que nunca mais o veria, mas enganou-se. Ele foi o primeiro, o único e ela só quer que ele seja o último. Personagens Principais: Robert Pattinson e Kristen Stewart.
1. Chapter 1

30ºC em Abril, que inferno. Definitivamente o clima estava todo trocado, Nova York nunca foi tão quente e eu não tinha a noção do calor que ia ficar por isso trouxe manga comprida... Estava frio de manhã, aliás frio não, estava a temperatura habitual, por isso tenho justificação. Até há uns dez minutos estava tudo bem, no meu escritório vale-me o ar condicionado e aguentei-me bem, mas a rua parece um forno, apenas uns minutos e já estou a suar, definitivamente, odeio este tempo!

Ainda tinha de atravessar a cidade de metro para chegar a casa e voltar a desfrutar da maravilha da tecnologia refrescante. Desci as escadas que me levavam aos subterrâneos e esperei cerca de 5 minutos pelo meu transporte habitual. Sentei-me num daqueles bancos de quatro que estava vazio e tirei o meu livro, ainda ia estar ali meia hora por isso podia aproveitar para me adiantar na minha leitura. Estava a meio de _Antes de eu morrer _e estava na verdade a adorar, a história era muito tocante e eu sempre preferi esse tipo de livros e depois ele entrou, uma estação depois de mim. Com os cabelos cor de cobre e os olhos verdes. Era lindo e parecia tão sensível, um pouco frágil até.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e todos os outros lugares foram ocupados também. Estavamos mesmo ao lado das portas automáticas e o metro só ficava cada vez mais lotado, aumentando o calor que se fazia sentir. Ele olhou discretamente para o meu livro e sussurrou:

-É um óptimo livro, estás a gostar?

Eu não sabia se havia de responder, ou melhor não sabia se conseguiria responder... Mas fiz um esforço e disse:

-Sim, é muito bom mesmo, já leste?

-Sim, e adorei. Todos dizem que é livro típico de mulher mas é o meu tipo de livro, o que já me valeu algumas humilhações...-respondeu ele sorrindo.

-Oh não ligues, não tem mal nenhum gostares de livros com uma boa história. – confortei eu.

-Eu sei. Então e quantos anos tens? – perguntou ele.

-Vinte e três e tu? – revelei.

-Também. És daqui de Nova York? – indagou.

-Sou, aliás a minha saída é daqui a duas estações. – comentei eu.

-Oh. – exclamou ele desapontado.

-E tu, és daqui? – questionei.

-Sim, saio daqui a 4 estações. – respondeu.

-Ok. Trabalhas em quê? – quis saber curiosa.

-Na empresa do meu pai e tu? – sorriu ele.

-Também. Quer dizer, na impresa do meu pai, não do teu. – Meu deus, em tão pouco tempo e já fiz figura de ridicula, tenho mesmo uma tendência para o desastre, pensei eu.

-És engraçada. E muito bonita também. – elogiou ele timidamente.

-Oh obrigada. – Neste momento já estava corada e olhei pelo vidro para que ele não reparasse. Percebi que já estavamos na minha estação de saída e levantei-me apressada, saindo a correr. Já do lado de fora perguntei – Como te chamas?

-Robert Pattinson e tu?

Mas antes de poder responder as portas fecharam. Fiquei ali de boca aberta a vê-lo ir embora. Não podia ser verdade. Como é que nos voltámos a encontrar? Ele mudara tanto, agora estava com um ar de homem e com uma aparência de deus grego, mas ele não me iria querer ver mais se soubesse quem eu sou. Ainda assim, tarde demais, eu respondi:

-Kristen Stewart.

Fui para casa e caí no sofá ainda em choque. Acabara de reencontrar o amor da minha vida. Relembrei tudo o que viveramos até há cerca de 7 anos atrás, ele foi o meu primeiro namorado. Um namoro que durou 3 anos. Foi com ele que perdi a virgindade. Foi com ele que tenho sonhado desde a trágica noite da separação, desde a noite em que cometi o maior dos meus erros. Ele odiava-me com certeza, mas se ele soubesse o que se tinha passado, o que me levara a fazer o que fiz. Mas não valeria a pena, ele quando soubesse quem eu sou não me ia querer ouvir, isto é, se nos voltarmos a ver.

Acabei por adormecer. Escusado será dizer que sonhei com a noite em que tudo acabou e acordei a chorar. Mas não vale a pena, ele não vai querer ouvir as minhas desculpas.


	2. Chapter 2

Não parei de pensar no nosso encontro inesperado, na voz doce que ele ainda tinha, no sorriso que ele ostentava, e que um dia eu lhe roubei. Mas tive de fazer um esforço, o mundo não ia parar e eu tinha coisas para fazer na empresa, o meu pai estava a contar comigo para manter as coisas em ordem enquanto ele estava na Venezuela.

Levantei-me e fui tomar um duche de água quente para descontrair. Tirei um vestido à sorte, o Prada que o meu pai me ofereceu no Natal e fui buscar um dos meus sapatos salto de agulha ao _closet_ e escolhi a minha mais nova aquisição, uma mala Louis Vitton. Pela primeira vez decidi levar o carro, não era algo que me agradasse muito, pelo menos para o trabalho, afinal, quer queiramos, quer não, um Porshe rosa dá sempre nas vistas. Mas hoje era um dia diferente, ia ter uma reunião importantíssima e tinha de dar uma boa primeira impressão.

Cheguei pontualmente como em todos os outros dias, bebi um café com a Marta, a minha assistente pessoal, a quem devo muito mais do que o dinheiro pode pagar. Fui para o escritório rever uma vez mais os pontos mais importantes da possivel sociedade com a empresa suiça com quem me ia reunir. Depois desci e fui receber os meus futuros sócios, pelo menos assim esperava.

Eram pessoas muito simples e afáveis, o que nestes tempos é dificil entre as pessoas com dinheiro. O meu pai é muito mais ligado aos materiais do que eu. Costuma dizer-me, muito perturbado, que não percebe porque é que eu venho e vou de metro se tenho um carro desportivo, eu obviamente respondo sempre da mesma maneira:

-Pai, eu gosto de estar rodeada de gente, e no meu carro a única coisa que fala é o GPS...

Escusado será dizer que ele não percebe, mas por outro lado ele teve de lutar para construir aquela empresa, tornámo-nos a maior empresa de arquitectura moderna dos EUA, talvez até do Mundo , tudo graças ao trabalho dele. Daniel Stewart, o meu pai, nasceu pobre, sem ter nada que pudesse afirmar seu, talvez seja por isso que ele é tão agarrado às suas coisas, porque cada carro, cada smoking, cada mansão, tinha incontáveis gotas do seu próprio suor.

Eu como nasci rica apenas quero integrar-me no outro Mundo, onde as pessoas têm de pensar no que gastam, onde nem todos têm tudo, mas quase todos estão satisfeitos com o que têm. Parece que no meu núcleo familiar todos querem ser ou ter o que não são ou não têm. Por exemplo a minha irmã, ou melhor o meu irmão... Nasceu Jane e agora é um James. A minha mãe é completamente natural, talvez seja apenas do sangue do meu pai... Beatrix Marie Peréz Stewart, nasceu uma diplomata e assim pretende morrer.

Os sócios suíços são uma empresa de fornecimento de todo o material para arquitectura e decoração de imóveis. A empresa chama-se Svavi e os Pattinson lutaram pela parceria deles também, mas no fim da reunião pude ter a certeza de que eles eram nossos. Mas algo ainda pertence aos Pattinson, a um deles em particular... O meu coração, ainda pertence totalmente ao Robert, mas tudo o que se passou afastou as possibilidades de uma reconciliação, tudo por causa desta rivalidade entre empresas.

Saí da empresa já passavam das 9.35pm, convenci a Marta a vir jantar comigo ao _Les Dantes_ e depois deixei-a em casa, onde tinha os dois filhos e um marido maravilhoso à espera. Talvez se não tivesse havido aquela confusão... Talvez se tudo tivesse sido apenas baseado na minha vontade e na dele, talvez eu e o Robert pudéssemos ser um destes casais.

Estacionei o carro na garagem e entrei em casa. Depois de arrumar a pasta, sentei-me no sofá a beber um whisky e a ver vídeos de quando era míuda, vídeos onde o Rob aparecia... Passava das 3am quando decidi que era tarde e que devia ir dormir, afinal, no dia seguinte iria haver mais, nem eu imaginava o quanto.

No dia seguinte regressei à minha rotina de metropolitano, à minha rotina de trabalho, à minha rotina de frustração e à minha rotina de não o ver.

As coisas na empresa foram totalmente enfadonhas, eu e a Marta passámos todo o dia a tratar de papelada de contractos e despedimentos e acordos financeiros e tudo o que de mais chato pode existir. Ao fim da tarde, como tinhamos conseguido sair por volta das 6pm, fomos dar a nós próprias um pequeno miminho, uma mala Gucci!

Jantei sozinha, ao som de música que deprimiria qualquer um e depois adormeci, no tapete da sala a escrever uma carta para a minha tia-avó Dolly que está meio doente. No fim do dia, a única coisa que realmente está lá são os teus amigos e a tua família, por isso, uma mão irá sempre lavar a outra.


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei com mais dores do que julgava ser possivel, e com a carta nem a metade. Às vezes o tempo passa depressa mais e sinto-me um bocado perdida nestes corrupios. Ainda bem que já era sexta-feira. As sextas-feiras são os meus dias favoritos, entro uma hora mais tarde, saio à hora do almoço e posso estar longe do escritório até segunda-feira. Costumo ir buscar a Blair ao Infantário e ir com ela às compras ou ao parque.

Blair é a minha sobrinha de 4 anos, filha do meu irmão Ethan e do estupor da mulher dele, Sophie. Odeio a mulher do meu irmão mais do que é possível imaginar, a única coisa de bom naquele monte de esterco é o facto de me ter dado a melhor sobrinha do mundo. Blair é loirinha, com cabelos encaracolados até aos ombros, olhos iguais aos meus e do meu irmão e uns lindos lábios vermelhos e carnudos. É muito branquinha e tem carinha de actriz de Hollywood. Para tornar tudo ainda mais perfeito, é um doce de menina, certamente não saiu à mãe! Hoje vou levá-la ao cinema, ouvi falar de um novo filme da Disney muito giro e acho que ela vai gostar.

Tomei banho, vesti-me, bebi um copo de sumo de laranja e comi uma torrada com manteiga magra. Saí de casa e caminhei até à entrada da estação do metro. Durante a viagem acabei o livro que andava a ler da Jenny Downham e pus os headphones nos ouvidos para me entreter o resto do caminho. Fui para a empresa, tinha uma série de papeis para assinar de manhã. Mesmo assim não pude evitar ir dar um beijinho à Marta antes de me dedicar ao trabalho. Quando finalmente acabei, por volta das 12h45, corri literalmente até ao Infantário da Blair.

Lá estava ela a sorrir para mim com aquela carinha de anjo. Saltou para o meu colo e disse hesitante:

-Tia?

-Sim querida. – incentivei eu, um pouco distraída.

-Amo-te. – respondeu ela com um brilho nos olhos. Juro que até me vieram as lágrimas aos olhos, ela ali a dizer o que sentia por mim como se fosse acabar o mundo ou algo assim.

-Eu também te amo minha doçura. – confessei eu com a voz embargada enquanto lhe fazia uma festa no cabelo. Aí ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e continuou a falar como se fosse uma criança de 10 anos.

-Sabes, hoje a Melinda... – começou ela.

-A Sra. Tale, Blair. – corrigi eu.

-Desculpa, hoje a Sra. Tale entrou na sala a chorar e a Fiona perguntou-lhe se ela tinha caído e magoado o joelho. Eu disse que as pessoas grandes não choravam por causa disso e que devia ser algo pior. Depois a Mel... a Sra. Tale, disse que o pai dela tinha morrido e ela não tinha tido oportunidade de dizer o quanto gostava dele... Por isso, eu hoje vou dizer a toda a gente que gosto o que sinto por eles, antes que seja tarde. – explicou ela com uma voz triste.

Afastei-a um pouco para poder olhar para a cara dela, e nesse momento encontrei uma pequena e delicada lágrima a correr pela sua bochecha rosada. Fiquei muito surpresa de ouvir aquilo dela, as crianças de 4 anos não falam assim, aliás, não pensam assim... Abracei-a com firmeza contra o meu peito. E percebi que algo estava errado com ela, algo nela era diferente e devia falar com o Ethan sobre isso.

Passámos pelo La Fragata, o nosso restaurante italiano favorito e fomos mudar de roupa a minha casa. No meu armário tenho no mínino umas 3 prateleiras com roupinhas que lhe comprei. Ela escolheu a minha roupa e a dela, íamos as duas com um vestido branco de alcinhas até acima do joelho. Ela levou uma florzinha no cabelo e eu um gancho com aplicações. Ela escolheu para mim uns saltos altos brancos Jimmy Choo e para ela umas sandálias lindíssimas também brancas.

-Porque vamos todas de branco? – perguntei eu a certa altura.

-Vamos porque é uma cor bonita e é a cor da paz. – comentou ela confiante.

Fomos ao cinema, comemos pipocas e no caminho para casa trouxe-a a dormir ao meu colo, ia deitá-la na minha cama e ligar ao meu irmão a dizer que a levava a casa de manhã. Vê-la ali a dormir com um manto de tranquilidade e ingenuidade sobre ela fez-me lembrar do meu desejo de ser mãe, da minha vontade de dar vida a alguém... Passei a mão pela minha barriga, completamente lisa e desprovida de vida, então uma lágrima rolou.


	4. Chapter 4

A luz ainda não enchia completamente o quarto quando a Blair me acordou a dar-me beijinhos nos braços e a dizer "Tia, já é de manhã, vamos passear!". Não pude continuar a dormir por isso levantei-me e peguei-a ao colo para lhe dar um beijinho na testa, tomámos banho e lá foi ela escolher a nossa roupa outra vez. Hoje eu ia de calças slim de ganga escura, com um top comprido e vermelho de linho sem alças. Levava um gancho com uma flor vermelha e os meus D&G salto de cunha vermelhos. Mas ela ainda não tinha nada escolhido.

-Então não sabes o que queres levar? – perguntei eu agarrando a sua mãozinha pequenina.

-Sei, mas não tenho nenhumas calças como as tuas. – comentou ela fazendo beicinho.

-Então posso escolher eu a tua roupa hoje? – sugeri eu sorrindo. Ela acenou com a cabeça enquanto o seu sorriso voltava ao seu sítio natural.

Arranjei-lhe um top coral de linho largo e com aplicações rendadas e uns mini-calções de ganga. Calcei-lhe umas sandálias de salto pequenino que tinhamos comprado numa viagem à Califórnia e apanhei-lhe as partes da frente do cabelo atrás num pom-ponzinho. Ela foi a correr ao espelho que tinha no closet e começou aos saltinhos enquanto andava às voltas para se ver de todos os ângulos.

-Tia, eu estou linda! – exclamou com um enorme sorriso.

-Meu bem, tu és linda! – acrescentei meigamente.

-Vais levar-me já para casa? – perguntou ela pedindo que não com o olhar.

-O teu pai vai almoçar com a tua mãe, por isso só te levo lá depois do lanche. – respondi eu enquanto punha as toalhas no cesto da roupa para lavar e arrumava a cama.

-Então hoje vamos passear ao parque pode ser? – implorou ela.

-Claro meu anjo, e tomamos o pequeno almoço naquela pastelaria que tanto gostas. – sorri eu.

Eram talvez 11 horas quando vi uma silhueta que me era familiar a caminhar ao longe na nossa direcção. Era ele, vinha com os headphones nos ouvidos e quando ia a passar por nós parou e veio cumprimentar-nos. Blair olhou para ele e depois para o meu sorriso e perguntou:

-Tia, ele é o teu namorado?

Muito atrapalhados dissemos que não ao mesmo tempo e depois soltámos uma gargalhada. Ela tossiu "Por enquanto!" e eu lancei-lhe um olhar de quem diz "Não podes dizer isso!" então ela encolheu os ombros e começou a brincar com os seus caracóis, ainda segurando a minha mão.

Sentámo-nos os três num banco de jardim e ele disse:

-Bem, não é justo saberes o meu nome e eu não saber o teu.

O meu coração começou a bater a 1000 à hora e não sabia o que havia dizer, mas Blair antecipou-se:

-Chama-se Kirsten, mas deixo que lhe chames Kiki.

Ele olhou para o fundo dos meus olhos e por momentos tive medo que ele encontrasse a nossa história gravada neles mas passados alguns segundos ele riu e disse em tom de brincadeira:

-Está bem. E Kiki como se chama esta pequenina?

-Podias perguntar-me a mim, eu sei falar! – resmungou ela antes de continuar – Chamo-me Blair e tenho 4 anos.

-Prazer em conhecer-te Blair. – sorriu ele.

-Sim, o prazer foi todo teu. – comentou ela revirando os olhos, mas depois sentou-se no colo dele e acrescentou, antes de lhe dar um beijinho na cara – Estava a brincar, também gostei de te conhecer Robert.

-Como sabes o meu nome? – perguntou ele curioso.

-A minha tia falou de ti durante o sono. – revelou ela a rir.

-Parece que a Kiki anda a pensar muito em mim então... Mas agora tenho de ir andando. Ciau meninas.

Dissemos-lhe adeus e fomos almoçar. Perguntei-lhe se aquilo que ela tinha dito de eu falar dele enquanto dormia era verdade e ela disse que sim e que eu estava sem dúvida apaixonada por ele. Durante a tarde fomos para os baloiços e escorregas. Por volta das 16h fui levá-la a casa, foi Sophie que nos abriu a porta.

-Olá. Entra Blair. Adeus Kirsten. – disse ela azedamente. Mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta eu entrei e disse que queria falar com o meu irmão.

-E queres dizer-lhe o quê? – perguntou ela com o mesmo tom azedo de sempre.

-Algo que não vou falar contigo certamente. – rematei eu usando o mesmo tom que ela usara.

Passei pelo átrio de entrada e subi as escadas, ao chegar ao primeiro andar perguntei-me se deveria mesmo falar com ele ou esquecer o assunto. Arrisquei e bati à porta do seu escritório.


	5. Chapter 5

Ele veio abrir e ao ver-me sorriu e deu-me um abraço forte demais como sempre.  
-Hmm, Ethan, não consigo respirar! – exclamei eu.  
-Ups, desculpa maninha! Há muito tempo que não te via... – comentou ele, e depois começou a fazer contas mentais de quanto tempo eu tinha passado sem estar com ele, como sei isso? Não, não leio mentes, ele quando pensa em matemática faz uma cara de visível dor e depois encolhe os ombros e mostra um sorriso tonto que em outra situação me teria feito rir.  
-Pois, tento ao máximo não me cruzar com a doçura da tua mulher. – ironizei eu, revirando os olhos – Mas hoje tinha mesmo de falar contigo.  
-Estás a deixar-me curioso, chuta! – encorojou ele atirando-se para cima da sua cadeira reclinável sorrindo.  
-Primeiro, acho que devias levar a tua filha a um psicólogo ou psiaquiatra ou assim. Fazer um teste de Q.I. – comecei eu, ele de repente ficou muito sério.  
-Porquê? – perguntou desconfiado.  
-Ela ontem disse que me amava porque devemos sempre dizer às outras pessoas o que sentimos por elas antes que seja tarde. E disse-me que gostava de branco porque era uma cor muito bonita que lhe fazia lembrar a paz. Bem, eu não tenho a certeza, mas acho que devias de a levar ao médico pelo sim, pelo não. – contei eu, tinha medo que ela fosse sobredotada, não por não querer que ela fosse inteligente mas por saber na própria pele o que isso implica.  
-Bem se assim o dizes, acho que vou falar com a Sophie. – ao ouvir o nome daquela criaturazinha odiável revirei os olhos outra vez – Mas o que querias mais dizer-me?  
-Encontrei o Robert... – revelei tristemente.  
-Discutiram? – perguntou ele com cara de irmão mais velho super-protector e preocupado.  
-Não, ele não me reconheceu... A tua filha disse que eu sonhava com ele. – nesta última frase não pude evitar soltar uma gargalhada.  
-A Blair conhece-o? – ele já parecia um pouco confuso.  
-Sim, eu vi-o no metro há uns dias e ele estava a passar no parque e parou para falar comigo. – expliquei-lhe enquanto olhava para um ponto no horizonte que se via da janela do escritório dele.  
-Hmm, e então que pensas fazer quanto a isso? – perguntou-me ele sinceramente a ver problemas a caminho.  
-Não sei, mas promete-me que não contas à Sophie, foi ela que estragou tudo da primeira vez. – implorei eu.  
-Oh lá estás tu com essa história, não foi ela! – e mais uma vez ele protegeu a sua pobre dama indefesa, ai como eu odiava aquela cobra venenosa!  
-Acredita que foi, sei do que estou a falar. – afirmei eu confiante.  
-Como queiras. Mas está bem, eu mantenho-me calado. Mas se a Blair sabe ela pode dizer... – avisou-me ele.  
-Não, a Blair nunca fala sobre o que conversamos com ninguém. – assegurei-lhe eu.  
-Está bem então, bem eu tenho umas coisas para fazer, adorava poder ficar a falar contigo toda a noite, sabes que adorava, mas tenho muito trabalho hoje. – desculpou-se ele.  
-Não faz mal irmãozinho, também tenho de ir resolver umas coisas. – disse eu – Amo-te meu totó.  
-E eu a ti minha pirralha. – depois levantou-se, deu-me um beijo na testa e levou-me à porta.  
Fui a pé até casa, precisava de pensar. E de repente, sem aviso prévio, ele pára à minha frente e diz:  
-Sei quem és, não pensei em mais ninguém nos últimos 7 anos, nunca esqueceria a tua cara.  
Petrifiquei, comecei a chorar, a pedir desculpa e a dizer que não o queria magoar e que ele nunca me tinha deixado contar-lhe a verdade. Ele olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos como fazia quando éramos adolescentes e agarrou-me num abraço carinhoso, afastou-se e juntou os lábios dele aos meus. Disse que a vida sem mim não valia a pena, que eu dava aquele toque de mágico em tudo à minha volta.  
-Amo-te Kristen, juro que amo, mas nunca, nunca mais me magoes. É a última chance que tens.  
-Foste o meu primeiro, és o meu único, sê o meu último. Lembras-te? – sorri eu agarrando a mão dele.  
-Claro "Kiki". – brincou ele, e ambos rimos, como há muito tempo não ríamos, finalmente estávamos felizes outra vez.  
Ele acompanhou-me até casa, e como tantas vezes tinha feito antes, sentou-se nas escadas da entrada à espera que eu fosse mudar de roupa. Queria levar-me à praia onde nos conhecemos, onde ambos nos entregámos pela primeira vez, onde tudo acabou.  
E lá estava a tenda preta, onde um dia ele me tinha levado e me tinha feito a rapariga mais feliz do mundo.  
Já estava a escurecer e tudo estava igual ao momento em que nos demos um ao outro, como se tivesse estado sempre lá, a tenda, as tochas, a música, tudo.  
-Concedes-me a honra desta dança? – pediu ele sorrindo e fazendo a pose de cavalheiro.  
-Claro que sim Sr. Pattinson. – respondi eu sorrindo.  
E ficámos ali a dançar, durante horas a fio, antes de chegar o momento que relembrei durante anos.


	6. Chapter 6

Ele delicadamente começou a beijar os meus lábios, depois o meu pescoço e descendo pela curva do decote da minha camisola. A urgência dos beijos aumentou, as mãos dele começaram a puxar-me para mais perto enquanto sentia um volume no meio das suas pernas.  
Abri os olhos por um instante e consegui ver aquela expressão na cara dele, aquela expressão que me dizia que eu fazia dele o rapaz mais feliz do mundo, a expressão que encontrava nele quando fazíamos amor, quando nos beijávamos apaixonadamente, quando dançámos como loucos, como se não houvesse amanhã...  
Ele fez chegar o calor das palmas das mãos às minhas costas, por baixo da camisola e sussurrou ao meu ouvido: "Nunca mais me deixes princesa!". Começou por me tirar a camisola e levou-me para dentro da tenda, deitou-me com cuidado e tirou-me gentilmente o sutian.

Voltou a encher-me de beijos, no pescoço, nos seios, na barriga...  
A tensão sexual estava ao máximo e podia notar isso nas nossas respirações aceleradas e inconstantes. As minhas mãos começaram a voar também pelo corpo dele, tirei-lhe a camisa azul escura e desabotoei-lhe as calças. Ele acabou de me despir e começou gentilmente, como se fosse a nossa primeira vez de novo, e talvez fosse, já não estava habituada a tê-lo dentro de mim, apesar de ter revivido as nossas noites vezes sem conta na minha cabeça, nada se compara à verdadeira sensação de estar nos braços de um homem como ele. Desde que acabámos nunca tive um mero caso. Um dia, num bar, um senhor até me perguntou se eu era homossexual, depois de eu recusar todas as suas tentativas de aproximação. Por isso acho que não estava mesmo habituada a sexo. Por um segundo perguntei-me se ele teria tido outras mulheres, mas depressa me esqueci com um movimento dele, especialmente prazeiroso.  
Por fim, com um suspiro bastante longo chegámos ao cume do nosso amor e ele saiu de cima de mim para se deitar ao meu lado. E assim adormecemos, eu com a cabeça sobre o peito dele e ele com a mão sobre os meus cabelos castanhos. Acordei por volta das 7h30 com a luz a entrar pela nossa tenda, ele ainda dormia, o que me fez ficar ali a olhar para o rosto dele, com um enorme sorriso impresso a combinar com a textura suave da sua pele, que eu comparava com pele de bebé.  
Por volta das 9h levantei-me e fui comprar uns croissants quentes, acordei-o com beijos, como fazia nas noites em que conseguíamos escapar ao meu pai para dormirmos juntos. A praia ainda estava vazia, o que era normal, porque mesmo com o sol, o vento tinha voltado e certamente não era tempo de praia, mesmo assim decidimos ir dar um mergulho e depois ficámos ali, abraçados. Até que ele se lembra de algo e vai-se embora a correr depois de me dizer que tinha de ir ao carro. Talvez 2 minutos depois, que passaram surpreendentemente devagar, ele voltou e trouxe com ele a sua guitarra acústica, com quem tínhamos partilhado tantas tardes, tantas madrugadas e tantos anoiteceres.  
-Amor, ouvi uma música e, não sei bem porquê aprendi a tocá-la porque tinha o pressentimento que ia voltar a poder cantar e tocar só para ti.  
E começou:

If I don't say this now I will surely break  
As I'm leaving the one I want to take  
Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait  
My heart has started to separate  
Oh, oh,  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
I'll look after you

-Porra, como eu te amo miúda, nunca te esqueci, nunca consegui seguir em frente, és o meu futuro, sei que és!  
Não pude evitar dizer:  
-Nunca consegui nem chegar perto de nenhum rapaz para sequer ter um engatezinho, nunca te larguei, estive sempre agarradinha a ti. Vamos casar, vamos ter um filho, vamos ser felizes!  
-Sim amor, casamos daqui a 2 meses, achas que chega para prepararmos as coisas?  
-Estás a brincar amor? – perguntei eu incrédula de tanta alegria.  
-Não, vamos casar! E por mim podemos já começar a tentar para os bebés. – sorriu ele.  
-Bebés? Quantos queres afinal? – brinquei eu.  
-Sabes que comigo o trabalho é muito bem feito, vão sair gémeos de certeza! – afirmou ele confiante. – Já quanto a sermos felizes, para isso basta ter-te ao meu lado minha doçura.  
Abracei-o, chorei de felicidade nesse pequeno segundo em que percebi que o mundo estava aos nossos pés.


	7. Chapter 7

Viemos para casa no Domingo depois do pôr do sol. Quando saímos do carro, ele fez algo que eu não esperava. Ali, em frente à casa dele, onde era conhecido, ele deu-me a mão. Voltámos a ser oficiais. Um sorriso inevitável cresceu no meu rosto, apertei a mão dele com mais força. Ele olhou para mim pelo canto do olho e ao ver-me a sorrir daquela maneira perguntou:

-Estás a pensarem quê Kiki? - estranhei ele usar o apelido sem estar a brincar, mas até gostava do som do diminutivo na voz dele.

-Estava a pensar que acho que agora somos oficialmente um casal. - confessei eu, sempre fomos muito sinceros um com o outro.

-Claro que somos tontinha, vou mostrar-te. - nesse momento fomos para o meio da avenida, ele subiu para o coreto e começou a gritar:

-Eu, Robert Thomas Pattinson, sou completamente viciado naquela rapariga linda, de olhos verdes e cabelos castanho, minha Kristen Jaymes Stewart. Sê minha até que o céu caia por cima das nossas cabeças, até que o chão se abra e nos faça entrar para o núcleo ardente, mas agarra a minha mão e nunca mais a largues, NOIVA! - acentuou a última palavra como se o mundo dependesse disso, e talvez dependa, pelo menos o meu mundo...

Toda a gente bateu palmas e o meu sorriso cresceu mais do que pensei ser possível, éramos noivos, íamos casar, tudo estava bem. Ele desceu e deu-me o melhor beijo da minha vida, os calafrios subiram-me pela coluna e fiquei de tal maneira tonta que pensei que fosse desmaiar. Num sussurro, ele disse as palavras que eu esperava ouvir:

-Amo-te mesmo.

Em resposta apenas sorri, ele sabia que o meu sorriso significava mais do que "Eu também", o meu sorriso dizia-lhe que realmente não poderia estar mais feliz.

Ele tinha marcado um jantar com as nossas famílias e com amigos próximos, mas sem desvendar a razão de toda a cerimónia. Tínhamos uma grande mesa num restaurante 5 estrelas, que provavelmente sairia mais caro que a casa da Marta, mas tenho a certeza que ele não me vai deixar ajudar a pagar. A pior parte de fazermos este jantar é que vai lá estar a Sophie, e a partir do momento em que ela souber de nós, sei que vai fazer de tudo para nos destruir. Vai fazer de tudo para nos separar, assim como fez da primeira vez.

Quando entrámos na casa dele, ele já tinha um vestido e um _smoking_ preparados para vestirmos. O smoking era de um tom cinzento escuro, com uma camisa religiosamente branca, uma gravata cinzenta clara, a combinar com o meu vestido. Era o vestido mais bonito que já tinha visto, aquele lindo tom acinzentado, era como aqueles vestidos das princesas, com um volume na parte de baixo. Já parecia que me ia casar. Fiz um apanhado no cimo da cabeça com um gancho e calcei uns sapatos de salto agulha.

Parecia um sonho, até me belisquei para ter a certeza que era real, e era mesmo! Saímos de braço dado e estava um limusina toda chique, até tinha vidros fumados, para nos levar para o lado rico da cidade. Lá dentro havia televisão, música, champanhe francês, enfim tudo e mais alguma coisa.

Quando chegámos ao restaurante todos os convidados estavam a conversar e com um olhar de pura dúvida. Começaram a fixar a limusina enquanto esta parava à porta. Saímos separados e todos eles ficaram muito confusos, depois como se tivesse sido combinado, sorrimos e demos as mãos. As caras de choque apareceram, depois os nossos pais começaram a discutir, a vaquinha da minha cunhada começou a criticar, o meu irmão e a irmã do Robert começaram aos saltos muito felizes e a Blair veio com o David e agarram-se a nós. O David era filho da irmão do Rob, era um pouco mais velho que a Blair, mas tinha aquele ar de anjo, assim como ela. Por uns segundos comecei a divagar e a vê-los a casar-se, e sei que o Robert pensou o mesmo, vi isso no olhar dele.

O Ethan e a Grace vieram dar-nos os parabéns e dizer que fazíamos um lindo casal e depois vieram os nossos pais dizer que apesar de não concordarem queriam que fossemos felizes.

Antes do pedido de casamento, fui à casa de banho. Quando estava a lavar as mãos entrou a Sophie, eu ia a sair mas ela agarrou no meu braço e disse:

-Não vão durar, se ele não é meu, não será de mais ninguém! Nem que eu tenha de vos matar, sabes bem que sou capaz.

E sim, eu sabia que ela era, porque ela já tinha tentado uma vez, antes de ter destruído o nosso amor no passado. Ela tinha-me feito um ultimato: ou eu deixava o Robert ou ela dava cabo de mim. É claro que eu a mandei pastar e continuei com ele, mas um dia ela encontrou-me sozinha num riacho perto de onde passávamos férias... Se não fosse uma rapariga que estava lá, eu tinha morrido afogada


	8. Chapter 8

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, não podia deixar que ela ganhasse outra vez, tinha de falar com ele, tinha de lhe contar tudo, já não podia aguentar isto sozinha. Saí da casa de banho e fui para a mesa, como o meu lugar era ao lado do dele, disse-lhe ao ouvido:

-Ela ameaçou-me outra vez. Amor temos de fazer algo, ela quer voltar a acabar connosco. - ele olhou para mim com o choque estampado na cara e disse-me que falávamos quando fossemos para casa dele. Passei todo o jantar muito nervosa, quando chegou a hora do pedido o meu coração batia a 1000 à hora. Ele ao ver que eu não estava bem, começou:

-Bem, aos presentes queria anunciar que nós superámos o passado e vamos casar, a data está marcada para daqui a um mês. O convites vão chegar até vocês, nós vamos viajar durante estas semanas, por isso até daqui a um mês.

Agarrou na minha mão, ajudou-me a pôr de pé e beijou-me, depois saímos e fomos directos a casa dele. Só a meio do caminho recuperei a minha voz:

-Um mês? Viajar? Estás falar a sério?

-Claro, o casamento vai ficar entregue à melhor empresa de organização de eventos, eu conheço os donos e a filha deles andou connosco na escola, por isso eles disseram que tratavam de tudo.

-Quem? A Ashley Greene? Adorava essa miúda, era uma querida. - lembrei-me eu.

-Sim, ela ofereceu-se logo. Eu percebi logo que a víbora da tua cunhada ia armar confusão e depois a Ashley contou-me que ela te tentou matar para acabares comigo... Porque não me contaste? Podíamos ter resolvido tudo amor.

-Tive medo amor, tive tanto medo. - as lágrimas correram pela minha cara, estava apavorada, não podia perder o amor da minha vida outra vez!

Ele abraçou-me, um abraço apertado, senti-me mais protegida do que nunca, comecei a pensar que talvez resultasse, se nós fossemos para fora íamos estar seguros. Fizemos as malas, perguntei-lhe para onde íamos, mas ele quis guardar segredo. No dia seguinte fomos para o aeroporto muito cedo e ele disse que ia ser uma viagem muito longa, por isso acabei por dormir a maioria do caminho. Acordei quando uma senhora me tocou e disse:

-Estamos a chegar... Mrs.?

-Miss Stewart – olhei para o Rob e acrescentei – brevemente Mrs. Pattinson.

-Muitos parabéns, fazem um bonito par. - comentou ela, mas no seu olhar lia-se muito bem a palavra I-N-V-E-J-A.

Virei-me para ele e questionei novamente o nosso destino e ele disse que estávamos a aterrar na Austrália, nem consegui acreditar, na AUSTRÁLIA! Era um dos países que sempre quis visitar, era perfeito! Aterrámos em Sidney e fomos para um hotel caríssimo no centro da cidade.

Antes de entrarmos ele pegou-me ao colo e levou-me até àcama, que estava coberta de pétalas de rosa, baixinho estava a dar uma gravação dele a cantar e tocar a música que me tinha mostrado na praia, Look after you dos The Fray.

-Amo-te tanto Kristen, não tenhas medo, vamos conseguir, desta vez sei que vamos, não vou deixar que ela nos magoe, vou cuidar de ti amor.

Beijou-me a testa e começou a beijar o meu corpo, foi a noite mais doce de sempre, naquela noite voltei a acreditar que íamos ser felizes, pena que a manhã tinha de chegar. Quando acordei estava ele com uma cara de pânico a agarrar os meus ombros e a dizer-me para ter calma. Percebi rapidamente que o acordei a gritar.

-Desculpa amor, gritei muito? - isto estava a dar cabo de mim.

-Um bocadinho de "Não o vais tirar de mim!" e de "Podes matar-me, ele nunca te vai querer" e no fim um pouco de "Nãããããããão!". - ele fez-me uma festa no cabelo e levou a minha cabeça ao peito dele, e ali fiquei durante algum tempo, tentando voltar a adormecer. Não adormeci, mas fiquei muito mais calma.

Ele levou-me o pequeno-almoço à cama, depois fomos dar uma volta pela cidade, almoçámos por lá e depois a meio da tarde voltámos ao hotel para irmos um pouco à piscina. Divertimo-nos imenso, entre salpicos, mergulhos e gargalhadas, o amor fluiu e nós fluímos também


	9. Chapter 9

Aqui estava tudo bem: estávamos felizes, livres e seguros. O tempo estava a nosso favor, o que nos deixava uma enorme lista de coisas para fazer ou sítios para visitar. Já tínhamos estado na praia, em imensos museus, exposições e galerias de arte. Já tínhamos ido a 3 concertos: aos Kings of Leon, aos U2 e ao Van Morinson. Passadas 3 semanas, já tínhamos visitado quase todos os locais de interesse em Sidney e nos seus arredores. Íamos aproveitar estes últimos 3 dias para visitar os mercados e também para comprar o vestido e o _smoking_ para o casamento.

Decidimos também levar algumas lembranças, a princípio apenas para os nossos pais, mas depois de pensarmos melhor decidimos incluir os nossos irmãos, os nossos sobrinhos e claro, a minha cunhada, que estava a precisar de uma grande lição.

Acordámos mais cedo na sexta-feira para começarmos à procura da roupa do casamento, das prendas e de alguns cds. Íamos apanhar o avião na segunda-feira de manhã e o tempo passava muito depressa. A primeira loja em que entrámos foi uma loja de artigos para criança, foi fácil escolher os brinquedos para os pequeninos, para a Blair comprámos uma Hello Kitty gigante em peluche e para o David um carro a bateria para ele andar. Para os nossos pais acabámos por comprar uma garrafa de whisky do bom, uma para os meus e uma para os dele. Apesar das divergências, eles eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam. Para o meu irmão encontrámos um livro muito interessante, para a irmã dele um vestido lindíssimo. E tínhamos chegado à lembrança mais divertida, a da Sophie.

Sabíamos que havia umas lojinhas muito peculiares que vendiam coisas para oferecermos a pessoas de quem não gostávamos, só tínhamos de a encontrar. Depois de vaguearmos por aquelas ruas cheias de gente durante pelo menos 2 horas vimos uma loja de esquina que tinha como nome "For my favorite sucker", achámos o nome super engraçado e quando entrámos ainda gostámos mais. Tinham lá de tudo o que se poderia imaginar dar a pessoas indesejáveis, desde peluches a bonecos de voo-doo. Foi um pouco complicado escolher, estávamos indecisos entre um peluche de uma vaca horrível que estava a agarrar um cartaz a dizer "Encontrámos a tua irmã gémea, desculpa dizer-te que é muito mais bonita que tu!" e um bonequinho de suposta magia negra que quando lhe tocávamos dizia: "Quero que saibas que alguém deseja que morras!". Pedimos o conselho da rapariga que estava ao balcão e ela disse que dada a situação, a vaquinha era ideal, pois Sophie tinha a mania da beleza.

Fomos para casa, já era tarde e estávamos muito cansados. Dormimos agarradinhos durante a noite, tínhamos combinado que no dia seguinte íamos em separado comprar o meu vestido e o fato dele. Estava com um mau pressentimento, mas decidi não lhe dizer nada. Afinal, aqui estávamos seguros, ou assim eu esperava.

Havia cerca de 4 lojas de noivas e eu já tinha estado a namorar alguns vestidos na montra. Uma delas chamava-me a atenção, visto que tinha uma linha mais moderna e leve. Entrei, por isso, nessa loja em primeiro lugar. Experimentei um vestido branco muito simples, sem alças, com um frisado invulgar na zona do peito e depois a descair (). Além de simples era muito bonito, mas a minha mãe sempre me disse que quando encontramos o vestido sentimos algo completamente mágico, e apesar de gostar dele, não me sentia assim tão eufórica. Não era o tal...

Depois experimentei um branco e rosa, mas achei demasiado "estilo barbie". (.pt/photos/live/71/8619471_1_) A senhora do balcão já devia estar farta de me trazer vestidos, mas enfim, não podia levar um qualquer. Ela trouxe-me mais dois e disse que eram os últimos exclusivos. Entrei em pânico! Tinha de ser um daqueles dois, eram ambos muito bonitos, assim como os outros. Então aventurei-me para o terceiro vestido, a parte do peito e um pouco da parte de baixo tinham uma textura floral com um tecido branco meio transparente por cima, a preencher as outras partes (.com/images/GlobalPhoto/Articles/4616440/Bridal20Dresses200041-main_). Não gostei de me ver neste, fazia-me sentir mais velha.

Então agarrei no último e repetia mentalmente "Que seja este! Que seja este!" enquanto o vestia. Este era mais sofisticado, tinha uma faixa a tapar o antebraço que atrás se unia num nó muito gracioso e a parte de baixo caía em formas triangulares (./fotostore01/fotos/36/f5/c4/2209434_). A cauda era arredondada e comprida. Tenho de ser sincera, adorei o vestido, era lindo! Olhei para mim própria antes de ver no espelho como ficava. A princípio não achei nada de especial, mas o espelho mostrou-me uma realidade diferente. Era este, assentava perfeitamente na minha silhueta e realçava as minhas curvas, que não eram assim tão exuberantes. De tanta felicidade comecei a gritar "É este! Encontrei-o!", a senhora da loja veio preocupada ver o que se passava e ao ver-me tão radiante sorriu para mim. Até me pareceu mais doce e simpática. Paguei o vestido e quando ia a sair da loja fiquei petrificada.

Estava ali o Carl, o irmão gémeo da Sophie... a espiar-me. Deixei cair a caixa do vestido e de repente tudo ficou branco. Perguntei-me se tinha morrido, mas depois ouvi uma voz familiar dizer: "Kiki, amor, acorda. Está tudo bem." . Percebi logo que era o Robert. Mas não estava tudo bem, nada estava bem!


	10. Chapter 10

-O que se passa Kristen? Que se passa? – perguntava ele preocupado. Não tinha a certeza se devia dizer aquilo ali por isso fiz um esforço para lhe dizer para falarmos noutro sitio porque não podia falar, tudo o que saiu foi:

-Aqui... não... – senti que tinha perdido a minha voz, podia jurar que era como se ela estivesse presa numa caixa ou muito, muito longe. Nem parecia ser eu a falar.

Ele pediu à senhora da loja de vestidos para olhar por mim durante dois minutos enquanto ia por as coisas no carro e depois veio buscar-me, levou-me ao colo até ao fim daquela rua, depois acho que percorremos mais uma, e lá estava o carro que tinhamos alugado. Perguntou-me se queria ir deitada no banco de trás, mas tudo o que eu queria era estar o mais perto dele que fosse possível por isso respondi que não. Então ele sentou-me cuidadosamente no banco ao lado do dele, pôs-me o cinto e correu para o volante. Não consegui falar todo o caminho para o hotel, ainda estava em choque, por isso fiquei apenas a ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

-Amor, viste-a? Se a viste temos de chamar a polícia, é perseguição! Aquela besta tem de ser presa, ela está a tentar matar-te... Desculpa. Mas temos de fazer algo! Não podemos deixar que ela consiga o que quer. Prometo que te vou proteger.

Por esta altura acabei por adormecer, mas tenho uma leve noção de sairmos do carro e de ele me levar ao colo para o quarto. Sentou-se e pôs-me em cima dele, balançava ritmadamente o corpo, como se embala um bebé. Quando recuperei a 100% a consciência disse-lhe, devagar por precaução, não fosse desmaiar de novo:

-Vi o Carl a espiar-me pela janela da loja, entrei em pânico amor. Depois só me lembro de acordar contigo a chamar-me. Ela vai acabar por matar-me!

-Amor tem calma, não podemos desesperar, vamos arranjar uma solução. Ela tem truques na manga, por isso também temos de nos preparar, porque parece que vai ser guerra, e não a vamos perder.

-Promete-me que nunca mais vamos estar sozinhos amor, quando estamos sozinhos somos mais vulneráveis. – pedi eu.

-Claro amor, nunca mais te vou deixar sozinha, nunca mesmo.

Eu sabia que era verdade, a partir daquele momento ele ia estar comigo o máximo de tempo possível, e eu adorava isso. Não se trata de egoísmo, trata-se de amá-lo mais do que a mim mesma. Se eles andam atrás de mim, também devem andar atrás dele e eu não quero que nada lhe aconteça.

Ele ficou a fazer-me festas no cabelo até eu adormecer e depois, só acordámos na manhã seguinte. Era o nosso último dia, e queriamos aproveitá-lo bem, mas não podiamos correr riscos. Então pensamos ir até às lojas do hotel, tinham-nos dito que tinha todo o tipo de tecnologias e derivados a baixo preço por isso fomos em busca de alguns CDs. A loja de CDs e DVDs era enorme, acabámos por comprar um CD dos Muse, a discografia dos Kings of Leon e o DVD dos Led Zeppelin em concerto. Não resistimos a trazer um iPhone, estavam muito baratos e já havia em diversas cores. O meu era preto o dele era cinzento, e trouxemos um cor-de-rosa para dar à Ashley.

Voltámos para o quarto e começámos a fazer as malas, não íamos sair para jantar, ainda havia muitas coisas para arrumar por isso era melhor chamar o serviço de quartos. Pedimos uma lasanha à bolonhesa e um sumo natural de melância. Passados uns cinco minutos bateram à porta, pensámos que fosse a comida por isso abrimos sem perguntar. Mas era Carl, o meu coração começou a acelerar, o Rob pôs-se à minha frente, fazendo um escudo humano. Era o fim, íamos morrer, não havia nada a fazer, tinhamos de aceitar o nosso destino, por mais cruel que fosse. Comecei a chorar, o que para mim já era natural, sempre fui do tipo de pessoas que se emocionam e desesperam com muita facilidade. Mas ao contrário do que pensavamos que fosse acontecer, ele sorriu amavelmente e disse que vinha em paz. E depois explicou-nos tudo:

-Bem a minha irmã ligou para o Jeffrey, o nosso primo, que por acaso estava em minha casa nessa altura o que me pertimiu ouvir toda a conversa. Ela estava a dizer para ele vos seguir e vos matar. Claro que eu não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse, por isso tenho andado atrás de vocês a toda a hora para me certificar de que ele não está por perto. Porque acreditem, se ele vos encontrar, não vai haver nada que vos possa salvar.

Afinal não era ele o assassino, havia outra pessoa atrás de nós, alguém que eu não conhecia, alguém que podia ser qualquer pessoa que passa por mim na rua. Um novo inimigo, um novo perigo, um novo ataque à nossa esperança.


End file.
